Plush Rump's Lovve Club
by BlackKiku
Summary: Karkat is invited to a shady club by his stripper girlfriend Terezi. He ends up meeting many people in his night club adventures.


Karkat sighed, looking at the card Terezi had given him. They'd only been dating for a week or so, but she was already inviting him to come meet her friends at her workplace. He'd thought she might work at an office or something, but the name "Plush Rump's Lovve Club" had cued him into some shifty business. Somehow, he'd kept his outlook positive, although that was difficult with Eridan being the obvious owner of the joint. The place looked like he owned it, too. The outside water painted a deep blue color with colorful fish dancing around poles of seaweed. "What a fucking dweeb." Karkat muttered, looking over at the buff guy standing in front of the door. "Wait. Equius? The fuck are you doing?"

"Oh. Hello, Vantas. What brings your disgusting ilk to this door step? Here to indulge in your disgusting perversions? How lewd." Equius snarled down his nose at Karkat, folding his arms stiffly across his chest.

"I'm here to see my girlfriend, Zahhak. You could curb your enthusiasm a bit. Let me in."

"There's an entry fee, Vantas. $15."

"That's fucking ridiculous." Karkat scoffed and cursed under his breath, fishing around in his pocket for $15. Finally finding it, he smacked the amount into Equius's open palm. Equius closed his fist around Karkat's hand and money, leaning in close to his face. "Don't make me drag you out by you nubby little horns, Vantas. Keep your tomfoolery to a minimum." Equius ripped the money out of the cherry blood's palm. Karkat nodded and walked through the door, cursing his smashed hand and massaging it lightly. He looked around the dimly lit bar. There was a long bar running along the wall with thousands of liquors behind it. There was a tall, lanky boy polishing the table. There was a long stage with a catwalk running opposite of it. On the stage were poles running from the stage to ceiling top. Dancing on the poles were several girls. There were tables scattered across the room and a small red door at the back of the club. Karkat walked over to the bar immediatly. Without paying attention to who the guy behind it. "I'll take an Andrew Hussie."

"Planning on getting smashed, Vantas?" The lisping voice returned.

Karkat immediatly looked up, a cherry blush spreading across his face, "S-Sollux! What are doing here?"

"I'm the bartender, dipshit."

"That lisp makes you sound gay and why are you only wearing an apron?"

"Boss says it's standard uniform. Why? You takin' a peep, Vantas?"

Karkat frowned, "N-No!"

Sollux smiled, hopping over the bar and sitting next to him. He lifted his apron slightly and smirked, "You can look, but no touching, pervert." Sollux pulled his apron back to reveal two hardning dicks. Karkat's blush darkened and he stared intensly as Sollux began rubbing them together, moaning softly. Karkat bit at his lip as he watched Sollux play with himself. Instinctually he leaned forward, pressing his lips against Sollux's roughly before he was pushed away. "I-I said no touching, Vantas." Karkat smirked and pressed his palm against one of Sollux's dicks and rubbing gently, "But you want to be touched, Captor." He smirked. His lust was welling up deep inside him and fighting to take over. Sollux's dicks began twitching, winding around Karkat's hand and pulsing as he stroked them. Sollux's back arched and he moaned happily as Karkat played with him.

"F-Fuck, Captor. Not so tight." Karkat winced as the two tentacle like objects coiled around his palm as he sped up.

"K-Karkat...Fuck..." Sollux hissed, pulling the fellow troll to him, kissing him roughly as he thrust into his palm, releasing his material all over Karkat's hand.

"Augh. Gog! Fucking warn me or something, Captor!" Karkat hissed, yanking his hand away from Sollux's relaxing bulges.

"Shut up, Vantas. You're the pervert who wasn't supposed to touch." Sollux hissed back at him.

"Fucking still." Karkat frowned deeply, shaking his hand and then licking the material off his palm. Sollux slid back over the counter and scoffed, sliding his drink across the table and a slip of paper across the table.

"Call me next time you feel the urge to touch what you shouldn't arises." Sollux smirked then turned back to polishing his table. Karkat downed his drink and slipped the paper into his pocket before turning his focus towards the stage.


End file.
